PROJECT SUMMARY (See instmctions): The UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center is currently in its 39th year of continuous NCI CCSG funding. The Cancer Center has a well-established track record of translational research with a nnajor emphasis on investigator-initiated early phase 1 and II trials, many of which emanate from Cancer Center scientific discoveries. In addition, the Center has major strengths in the area of cancer health disparity research. Current funding levels are $106.1M total direct, $32.0M NCI, $48.2M other NIH, $8.7M peer-reviewed, and $17.1M non-peer reviewed. There are 244 members representing 10 schools and 33 departments. The Cancer Center's research enterprise is organized around seven programs, including three basic science programs - Tumor Immunology, Cancer Cell Biology, and Virology; two translational/dinical programs - Experimental Therapeutics and Neuro-Oncology; and two prevention and control programs - Cancer Chemoprevention and Cancer Control and Population Sciences. The Center's research enterprise is supported by 15 shared facilities that support and enhance our basic, clinical, translational, and prevention and control research by providing research technology, advanced genomics, biostatistics/bioinformatics, tissue procurement, human and animal imaging, and recruitment and retention of trial participants. Under current leadership, we have successfully recruited six new key leaders critical for a successful cancer research program and have recruited another 44 new cancer-focused faculty to various departments in the institution. Institutional support during this funding cycle has included $55M for recruitment and program building, $50M for renovation of cancer facilities including the Wallace Tumor Institute, the center of our cancer enterprise, and another $8.1 M from IMPACT funds to support recruitments. The Cancer Center has enhanced its translational research capabilities via a drug discovery and development initiative within the Experimental Therapeutics Program that incorporates the strength and resources of Southem Research into the Cancer Center via the Alabama Drug Discovery Alliance. In addition, the Cancer Center has forged a relationship with HudsonAlpha Institute for Biotechnology which provides the latest generation of high throughput genomic sequencing and collaborative expertise that will allow multiple programs to further understand the genetic footprints that impact therapeutic response, modify risk and thereby form the basis of individualized care.